


Королевские дни и ночи

by AndreyVas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Reality, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночью мне этот пейринг почти приснился... в смысле, почти с рейтингом<br/>Пришлось проникнуться жизнью королей - и немного додумать за них!</p><p>Части представляют собой отдельные короткие истории, друг от друга не зависящие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Совет в Эсгароте

Совет Королей в Эсгароте давно стал регулярным протокольным мероприятием. Обсуждали поставки продовольствия в Эребор и стройматериалов для восстановления Эсгарота, участие гномов в строительстве новых зданий и правила прохода через эльфийские территории.

***

Король гномов часто ворчал, что, мол, нечего ему делать на этих купеческих посиделках. Можно было бы кого-нибудь из советников послать, кто этими делами ведает, но остальные-то собирались сплошь короли... вот и приходилось самому. Хорошо хоть, добираться недалеко.

Собратья Трандуила тоже неоднократно предлагали Королю, не вполне оправившемуся от повреждений в последней битве, заменить его на Совете в Эсгароте. Но Трандуил только величаво качал головой и, с выражением покорности королевскому долгу, собирался на очередной Совет.

Бард присутствовал на всех Советах на правах хозяина, и только покрикивал на своих подданных, если к ближайшему Совету не были вовремя подготовлены все необходимые бумаги.

***

Ночью же, после очередного заседания Совета, вдавленный в постель гостевых покоев тяжёлым телом Короля Дейла, Трандуил жалел, что в течение своей долгой жизни так мало обращал внимания на людей. 


	2. Песни Барда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С благодарностью duPlessis за вдохновение и идею!
> 
> Иллюстрация к "Песням Барда" от helencapricorne: http://s1.znimg.ru/1429207740/1685q8y4bf.png

\- Спой для меня, Бард, - сказал Трандуил как-то вечером, отдыхая после Совета в гостевых покоях Эсгарота. – Говорят, ты хорошо поёшь.

\- Мне не сравниться с твоими родичами, - смутился Бард.

\- Но я сейчас не с моими родичами, а с тобой, - парировал Трандуил.

Бард задумался, наконец, сказал:

\- Мне хорошо поётся вечером у озера, на закате. Когда рыба подходит к берегу кормиться, а длинные лучи закатного солнца золотят воду…

\- Но если мы пойдём туда сейчас, нас в покое не оставят, - закончил за него Трандуил. – Я понял, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Вскоре Бард и думать забыл об этом разговоре, захваченный бесконечными проблемами строящегося Эсгарота.

***

За неделю до Равноденствия пришло приглашение из Мирквуда на праздник. Эльфы собирали всех – и гномов, и людей – в память о прошедшей битве и в надежде на мирное сосуществование после неё.

Пир закатили богатый, накрыв длинные столы под высокими кронами мелорнов. Гости ели и пили до самого заката, слушали песни эльфов и звуки арф, а потом всем выделили гостевые комнаты, которых во дворце Трандуила оказалось несметное количество. Да и гостей собралось немало – и из Подгорного Королевства, и из людских поселений вокруг Мирквуда, даже пара хоббитов забрела неведомо откуда. Барду выделили шикарные покои с видом на бескрайние лесные просторы Мирквуда. Где-то вдали, между деревьями, серебрилось под луной лесное озеро.

Однако не успел Бард расположиться на отдых, как в дверь постучали, и мелодичный голос одного из королевских слуг попросил разрешения войти. Бард позволил, и посланник передал ему просьбу Короля последовать за эльфом и на время покинуть дворец. Бард подчинился, не задавая лишних вопросов, только прихватил с собой лёгкий плащ – в начале весны ночи были ещё прохладны.

Эльф вёл его длинными извилистыми коридорами с высокими стрельчатыми окнами, через огромные залы с колоннами, напоминавшими переплетённые стволы деревьев. Наконец они подошли к небольшой (по меркам эльфийского дворца) двери, через которую вышли в сад позади дворца. По неприметной тропинке молодой эльф провёл гостя до поляны и махнул рукой куда-то под деревья:

\- Король ждёт вас там.

Бард молча кивнул и скрылся в тени деревьев, пересечённой тонкими серебристыми лучами луны. Здесь, посреди своего истинного царства, Трандуил сам напоминал серебряный луч. Он едва заметным плавным движением отделился от ствола меллорна и встал посреди тропы, приветствуя друга. Затем указал вглубь леса:

\- Пойдём к озеру.

Трандуил передвигался по лесу совершенно бесшумно, тенью скользя по тропе. Однако и Бард не уступал ему: давал себя знать богатый опыт бывшего контрабандиста. Как говорится, мастерство не пропьёшь… Но сейчас он не думал ни о чём, впитывая в себя запахи и звуки ночного леса: крики птиц, аромат свежей весенней травы, нежный запах первых цветов – всю мощь и силу пробуждающейся природы, убаюканной ночью и обласканной прозрачным светом луны.

За деревьями блеснуло озеро – словно некий лесной стражник поднял меч, от которого отразился свет ночного светила. Оно было небольшим, но казалось совершенно бездонным; вода была темна и недвижна. Трандуил подошёл ближе к озеру и опустился на мягкую молодую траву. Бард присел рядом, не касаясь своего спутника. Они молчали, погружённые в тишину ночного леса.

\- Спой мне, - негромко попросил Трандуил.

Бард вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и начал петь. Голос у него был низкий, бархатный, слова лились мягко и переливчато. В песне говорилось о дальних странствиях, речном ветре, морском просторе. О том, как жажда путешествий и неизвестности уводит человека далеко от дома – и он возвращается другим, пропитанным морской солью, напившимся чужой воды и наслушавшимся странных сказок. И как не может потом успокоиться – ему везде чудится свист ветра, зовущий его в дальние дали….

Потом Бард запел о весне, о теплом весеннем солнце, твёрдых набухших почках, нежных бутонах, подобных поцелуям юных дев, и свежем ветре, несущем надежду на лучшее будущее.

А потом он запел о любви, о том, какая разная она бывает: жаркая и обжигающе холодная, нежная и страстная, первая – и последняя…

Слова пролетали над водной гладью и терялись где-то между деревьями. Казалось, к ним прислушивались птицы, чтобы утром понести эти песни во все концы мира. Казалось, уснувшие деревья повернули к ним свои молодые листочки, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Песни лились по лесу, впитывались в землю, чтобы прорасти первыми весенними цветами. Бард умолк, а мелодии всё звенели где-то в лесу, словно собрались поселиться здесь навсегда.

\- Люди не врали, - через время ответил Трандуил. – Я никогда не слышал ничего прекраснее.

И их снова окружила тишина.

Бард сидел, всё ещё погружённый в музыку. Вибрации звуков смешивались в нём с вибрациями пробуждающейся Земли. Рука Трандуила невесомо скользнула по его плечу, длинные пальцы запутались в волосах – и Трандуил привлёк его к себе, увлекая в нежный долгий поцелуй.

Плащ, прихваченный Бардом, оказался донельзя кстати – не использовать же в качестве лесного ложа королевскую мантию. Обнажённое тело Трандуила сияло, затмевая лунный свет, он словно сам состоял из света. Его руки были везде, волосы окутывали мягким покрывалом, губы выцеловывали неведомые рисунки на коже Барда. Он совершенно потерялся в ощущениях, горел и плавился внутри, остужаемый свежим ночным воздухом снаружи. В этот раз Трандуил был сверху. Бард лежал на земле, а эльф возвышался над ним, словно столб света. Скоро этот свет заполнил Барда изнутри, потом его стало слишком много – и мир взорвался. Когда Бард очнулся, он сначала услышал свист первой утренней птицы – и звук показался ему продолжением его собственной ночной песни. Потом он открыл глаза – и первый солнечный луч отразился от белоснежных волос его спутника. Тот сидел, словно в забытьи, обнажённый и прекрасный – часть Леса, часть Весны, часть души самого Барда…


	3. Зима в Мирквуде

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Enigma – The Voice of Enigma

Камин жарко пылал, но одно высокое стрельчатое окно было приоткрыто, и на Владыку дул морозный зимний ветер. Почему-то хотелось именно такого сочетания: жара и холода одновременно. В бокале переливалось искрами белое эльфийское вино, на столе истекала соком жареная рыба, распространяя дразнящий ноздри аромат. 

Владыка ждал гостей, точнее, одного гостя. Он был более чем уверен, что гость один не появится, и придётся дожидаться вечера, пока они смогут остаться одни. Однако уж что-что, а ждать Трандуил умел, хотя и не всегда любил. 

Вот и сейчас – пришлось приотворить окно, чтобы зимний холод хоть чуть-чуть охладил кровь. Он соскучился, и не стал был это отрицать, если бы нашёлся смельчак спросить его об этом.

 

\- Ты скучал? – прошептал – пропел Бард, переведя дух после первого отворяющего душу поцелуя.

Трандуил усмехнулся про себя. Бард стеснялся его поначалу – когда они не были ещё близко знакомы, но никогда не боялся. 

Вместо ответа, он изящнейшим во всех обитаемых мирах жестом обвёл комнату, указав в конце концов на кровать. Бард, ухмыльнувшись в усы, прошёл и сел на довольно узкую и жёсткую кровать Владыки. На этот раз они были не в гостевых спальнях Дейла или Мирквуда, но в спальне самого Лесного Царя, поэтому Бард подчинялся даже не высказанным вслух повелениям хозяина покоев. Да и стоило ли пытаться перечить существу, которое царствовало дольше, чем сам Бард жил на свете?

Встречи с Трандуилом всегда были непредсказуемы, сценарий каждый раз менялся, и Барду оставалось только гадать, что же уготовано ему на этот раз – какое царское угощение и какой царский подарок.

 

Трандуил скользнул к нему и, по-прежнему храня молчание, стал расстегивать застёжки его одежд. Бард смотрел снизу вверх на узкое бледное лицо, чуть подкрашенное сейчас едва заметным румянцем. Когда теплый жилет и кафтан были сняты, Бард закрыл глаза, желая сосредоточиться на прикосновениях прохладных пальцев к разгорячённой коже. Трандуил стянул с него рубаху – и Бард вздрогнул от одновременного ощущения жара от камина и холодного сквозняка, но глаз не открыл. Почувствовал – не услышал – что Трандуил отошёл от своего ложа. Не открывая глаз, услышал шорох тяжёлой парчи. Ещё один почти неслышный шаг, чуть прогнулась кровать – и его обнажённое плечо коснулось сильного, тёплого тела. Не двигался, молчал. 

Снова прохладные пальцы, снизу вверх, от живота по груди. Не смог сдержать дрожь. Не открывал глаз. 

Лёгкий поцелуй в скулу, не касание – так сквозняк в тёплый летний день. Жарко стало, невыносимо жарко. Захотелось скинуть всю одежду – и всем телом ощутить этот сквозняк. Потянулся к завязкам штанов – невесомая, но сильная рука накрыла его кисть, не дав исполнить задуманное. Те же руки несильно, но настойчиво надавили на плечи, укладывая его на постель. Подчинился, не открывая глаз. Спины коснулся прохладный шёлк простыней – но сразу стало жарко, жёстко и тяжело от рук, которые продолжали давить на плечи, словно хотели навсегда впечатать его в это ложе. Не открывал глаз, хотя тело пылало. «Пусть», - думал он, - «пусть сгорю прямо сейчас на этом огне – не жаль, ничего не жаль!»

Руки скользнули с плеч на грудь, кончики пальцев обвели соски. Не вздрогнул, нет – словно под потолок взвился всем телом, словно крылья обрёл, поднявшие его ввысь. А руки эти проклятые (нет – любимые!) дальше вниз – по животу прошлись, словно птицы по небу пролетели, прочертили линию вдоль пояса штанов. Дышать уже почти не мог, приоткрыл губы, ища спасительного глотка воздуха. Обрёл вместо него долгий поцелуй, мягкие, но требовательные губы, бесстыдный язык, вторгшийся в его рот, словно победитель – в покорённый город. Забыл, как и зачем дышать. 

Очнулся от холодного прикосновения к вмиг поджавшимся яйцам, вскрикнул, как девица в первую брачную ночь – не смог сдержаться. Словно никто раньше не касался его, хотя и знал: так – никогда не касались. Словно он самая большая драгоценность этого мира, словно неосторожное прикосновение может что-то испортить в нём.

Распахнул глаза. Не помещалось в нём больше всё это. Волосы белые, бесконечные падают на постель – и дальше, водопадом вниз, почти до пола. Трандуил полуодет – плечи обнажены, но штаны и сапоги на нём – видно сбоку. Потянулся коснуться плеча – и упал, выгнувшись, обратно, когда царственный рот коснулся головки, губы нежно коснулись дырочки, язык обвёл вокруг – и скользнул вниз, до самого корня. А следом за ним – губы впустили целиком – и звёзды вспыхнули в открытых глазах. Вскрикнул – не мог больше молчать. 

Ноги согнул, раздвинул шире – бери всё, ничего без тебя не надо! Позабыл, что тоже полуодет до сих пор. Взметнулись вверх волосы, глянул на него Лесной Владыка – на голову запрокинутую, беззащитно торчащий кадык, рваными вдохами вздымающуюся грудь, втянутый живот, раздвинутые в желании отдать всего себя ноги… отошёл на шаг, сбросил одежды. Потом свёл его ноги, рванул завязку, сорвал одним движением штаны – и набросился сверху, желая ощутить всем телом, впитать этот жар, разделить безумное желание обладать и отдаваться.

Узким и жёстким было их ложе, но редко когда каждый из них бывал так счастлив. 

 

Трандуил проснулся под утро оттого, что ветер из окна стал совсем уж морозным. «Замёрзнет же», - подумал и сам удивился своей мысли: последний раз так только за сына беспокоился, да и то, пока тот маленький был. Встал, закрыл окно. Глянул на Барда, уместившегося, как мог, на узкой койке, подумал: а я-то где спал? Выходило, что прямо сверху… ухмыльнулся сам себе – даже в юности никого так не любил, чтобы всё удобно было, всё – к месту и вовремя.

Не стал больше ложиться, присел к столу, налил вина в кубок. Потягивал маленькими глотками, глядел, не отрываясь, на Барда. Тот спал, губы во сне приоткрыты, лицо расслаблено. Всегда бы так – думал, а то при встрече – вечная складка между бровями, будто родился он с ней. Любил, как мог, как умел…


	4. День рождения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке Ledy Xaos: ассоциации к слову "киноварь". Киноварь - Самый распространённый ртутный минерал. Имеет алую окраску, на свежем сколе напоминает пятна крови. (Википедия)

Я не ангел, я не бес, я усталый странник.  
Я вернулся, я воскрес и в дом твой постучал.  
Владимир Пресняков. Странник  
Саундтрек к части: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHrNgJR3Bmw

 

Даже монарху иногда требуются доверенные лица. Так и у Лесного Короля был верный слуга – юноша-эльф по имени Тинвал, у которого было одно несомненное достоинство - он умел не задавать лишних вопросов. Вот и на этот раз, когда Трандуил вызвал его к себе за очередным поручением, он лишь молча склонил голову перед троном, выслушав владыку. Теперь оставалось только ждать…

Поручение-то было, на первый взгляд, пустяковое: Тинвалу следовало присоединиться к эльфийскому каравану, следовавшему в Дейл для обмена товарами, а в Дейле отделиться от торговцев и направиться ко дворцу правителя людского поселения, чтобы узнать один немудрёный секрет.

Было ещё одно достоинство у Тинвала, как у царедворца – о том, что он делал, с кем встречался и для каких целей, никогда не становилось известно никому, кроме него самого и его владыки. Трандуилу не приходилось напоминать юноше, что о выполняемых им поручениях знать никому не следует.

Зачастил последнее время Тинвал с поручениями в Дейл – но и об этом вопросов не задавал. Видел только – сложно было не заметить – как расцветал Король, когда говорил о Дейле: словно огонь загорался в глубине глаз, как с трудом сдерживал улыбку – только чуть подрагивали уголки губ. И так рад был за своего правителя, что боялся любым лишним словом нарушить его тихое, так тщательно скрываемое ото всех счастье.

Узнать-то, и правда, полагалось немного – любимый цвет ныне здравствующего правителя Дейла. Ерунда, казалось бы… только сколько раз Тинвал видел Барда – тот всегда был одет во что-то почти незаметное, скорее практичное, чем красивое. Так и вышло – когда Тинвал добрался до своего уже-почти-приятеля при дворе Дейла, тот был озадачен таким простым вопросом.

С одеждой ничего не получилось, любимых вещей и, уж тем более, украшений, у Барда не водилось… И тогда Тинвалу пришла в голову неожиданная догадка:

\- Послушай, - спросил он приятеля, - у вас ведь во дворце недавно комнаты ремонтировали, так?

\- Да.

\- В какой цвет твой государь велел выкрасить потолок в своей спальне?

\- Киноварью.

\- Что??

\- Ну, знаешь, цвет такой тёмно-красный, как кровь почти.

\- Да знаю, конечно, только первый раз слышу, чтобы им потолок в опочивальне красили.

\- Ну, а нам что? Слово короля – закон!

\- Спасибо тебе большое, друг мой! Вовек не забуду твою помощь! Думаю, мы ещё встретимся!

\- И тебе без всяких беспокойств при дворе служить! – засим и расстались.

 

На обратном пути Тинвал думал: что же это за человек, который красит потолок своей спальни в цвет крови – но делает счастливым его владыку? Может, такая живая кровь и нужна эльфам, чтобы оставаться вечно молодыми после всего пережитого за бесконечно долгую по людским меркам жизнь?..

***  
\- Киноварь, государь, - чуть склонив голову, доложил Тинвал. Реакция была предсказуемой:

\- Что??

\- Одежда у правителя Дейла вся цвета земли или палой листвы, а потолок в спальне окрашен киноварью.

\- Потолок В СПАЛЬНЕ? – вскинулся Трандуил.

«Дожили», - подумал Тинвал. – «Ревнует». А вслух только:

\- Да, государь. Мне доложил мой доверенный человек.

«Успокоился, слава Эру, вернулся на трон».

\- Благодарю тебя, Тинвал. Иди.

 

\- Киноварь… Ну что ж, придётся вспомнить молодость!

***

«гранатовой горечью чашу наполнит»  
Айрэ и Саруман

Трандуил не был в Дейле около года – весенний Совет проходил в Мирквуде, а зимний он пропустил. Всё необходимое они тогда обсудили с Бардом… наедине. В прошлый визит дворец ещё не был достроен, и лучшие покои были предоставлены гостям. В опочивальне Трандуила потолок был синим…  
Киноварь…

В кои-то веки Трандуилу казалось, что время идёт слишком медленно – никак не могли договориться о поставках продовольствия: после суровой зимы все истощили свои запасы, однако и не помочь теперешним союзникам было нехорошо. Выходило, что делиться всё же придётся…

Когда покончили с делами, не успевшее прогреть землю весеннее солнце уже спряталось за горизонт. После Совета был устроен пир в честь дня рождения хозяина дома – Короля Дейла Барда II, и совсем уж заполночь гости стали расходиться в свои покои.

Дверь из гостевой спальни Трандуила вела прямо в покои Барда, и через неё Бард обычно и входил, но на этот раз дверь, неожиданно для Барда, оказалась заперта. Он постучал и услышал в ответ:

\- Подожди, мне нужно подготовиться.

Недоумевая, он принялся мерить шагами комнату. Минут через 15, не выдержав, постучал снова.

Дверь отворилась от первого же прикосновения, будто её специально приоткрыли с другой стороны.

***  
В комнате, освещённой лишь светом камина, на постели, устланной шёлковым покрывалом цвета киновари, лежал обнажённый Владыка.

Бард молча прошёл в комнату, запахнул края покрывала на мерцающем в полумраке теле, завернул, как самый дорогой подарок – и отнёс на руках в свою спальню. Там разложил на кровати – и отошёл на пару шагов, любуясь картиной. Киноварь покрывала точно повторяла цвет потолка в его покоях – а посредине, словно острый нож на блюде, лежал его прекрасный эльф.

В ту ночь их любовь была долгой, словно между ними всё уже было сказано, и теперь можно было перейти к делу. Белые волосы струились по красной ткани, цвет оттенял жемчужную белизну кожи. Трандуил выгибался на ложе, снова рождая ассоциации с изогнутым острым клинком.

Клинок этот ранил Барда в самое сердце, и ему казалось, что это его кровью окрашены постель и потолок. Но только крови своей было не жалко: всё равно сердце уже давно нараспашку, и никуда не скроешься от этих льдисто-прозрачных, столько всего видевших глаз… но в отражении этих глаз красный цвет не становился зловещим, напротив, он словно добавлял тепла холодному блеску, и Владыка таял в его руках, скользил, перемещался почти незаметно. За ту ночь они перепробовали все мыслимые позы – и к утру Бард ощущал своё тело, как расплавленный воск, из которого можно вылепить любую фигуру.

Слава Эру, после вечернего пира гости спали долго, и позднее появление Королей за завтраком не удивило присутствующих. Они оба держались ровно и с достоинством, хотя уснули всего за полчаса до рассвета, так и не разомкнув объятий.


	5. Жаркое лето в Дейле

Нет, конечно, Трандуил определённо не был женщиной – хотя при мысли о нём Бард сначала вспоминал серебристый водопад волос и бездонную глубину серых глаз, но потом – сильные руки, обнимающие поперёк груди. И сразу закипало внизу живота, и жар этот распространялся всё выше, затуманивая сознание…

Бард боролся с собой: детям нужна была мать, а трону – королева. Он нарочно присоединился к посольству, направлявшемуся в Рохан и Гондор для возобновления торговли, только чтобы не видеть, не чувствовать, остыть вдали от своего наваждения. Не помогло… ночами они были вместе, пусть лишь во сне. Он вернулся издёрганный, уставший и почти больной – давал себя знать возраст. Хотелось тепла, покоя и... забыться, любым способом, не видеть, не вспоминать, не чувствовать.

То лето выдалось жарким, сначала пожухла трава, обвисли листья на деревьях, потом стали пересыхать текущие с гор в Долгое озеро ручьи. И всё бы ничего – воды в самом озере хватило бы надолго, но следом за засухой пришли насекомые. И опять бы ничего страшного – людям не привыкать, но они принесли с собой неведомую заразу, от которой не помогали людские снадобья. Гномы тоже ничем не смогли помочь: не приходилось им сталкиваться у себя, под горами, с такой лихорадкой. Решено было обратиться к эльфам, хотя Бард до последнего оттягивал отправку гонца в Мирквуд. 

Лекарь прибыл с целой телегой, гружёной сундуками с лечебными травами и настойками. Когда Бард попросил его показать, что он привёз и тот распахнул крышку сундука, Барду показалось, что сундук наполнен драгоценными камнями – так сверкали и переливались на солнце фиалы с целебными жидкостями. Бард удовлетворённо кивнул и велел предоставить лекарю самые удобные помещения для работы, выделил также пару помощников и наказал снабдить его всем необходимым для приёма посетителей.

Эльфийские лекарства с одного раза снимали лёгкие приступы лихорадки. Через неделю взрослых больных в городе почти не осталось – все встали на ноги и вернулись к повседневным делам. Странным, однако, было то, что эльфийские снадобья плохо действовали на детей. У них вроде бы проходила лихорадка, спадал жар, но они оставались вялыми, безжизненными, какими-то прозрачными («словно сами эльфы», как-то подумал Бард). Лекарь только разводил руками и недоумённо качал головой. 

Наконец осталось трое детей, которые никак не желали выздоравливать: две девочки и мальчик. И вот, словно по закону подлости, под самый конец эпидемии (ясно уже было, что, благодаря эльфийскому лечению, пик болезни миновал), заболел сын Барда. И всё бы ничего – ему было уже двадцать, так что он должен был выздороветь, как и все взрослые – но через две недели предстояло его совершеннолетие, и намечался большой праздник. Бард даже подумывал, не передать ли сыну корону и не удалиться ли на покой, но всё никак не мог прийти к окончательному решению.

Только поздним вечером Бард смог наконец разобраться со всеми неотложными делами и вызвал к себе лекаря. Тот явился прямо из комнат его сына, где безуспешно пытался справиться с приступом жара у молодого королевича. Бард принял лекаря в гостиной. Он сидел в кресле у камина, в канделябре горели несколько свечей. Отблески огня бросали жёсткие тени на его лицо, и он казался глубоким стариком. Впечатление усиливали опустившиеся от усталости широкие плечи. 

Бард осведомился о здоровье сына. Лекарь отвечал с достоинством, но лишь беспомощно разводил руками, говорил, что мальчик выздоровеет, но сроков назвать не решался. У Барда не было сил даже сердиться. Он смотрел исподлобья на высокого, худого эльфа в надежде на какое-нибудь чудодейственное решение, которое разом избавит его от всех проблем и вернёт здоровье сыну, наконец устало бросил: 

\- Сын должен быть здоров к своему совершеннолетию. 

Лекарь выпрямился, словно кол проглотил, и заявил: 

\- Тогда нужно везти мальчика в Мирквуд. 

\- Зачем? - вскинулся Бард.

\- У нашего владыки Трандуила есть чудодейственный источник. Если он позволит мальчику окунуться в его воды, ваш сын выздоровеет на следующий же день. 

«У нашего владыки», «если он позволит»… Бард слушал лекаря и постепенно закипал. 

\- Если он не позволит, мы станем врагами, – выпалил он. – Собирайся, лекарь, завтра мы едем в Мирквуд.

И сразу куда-то ушла усталость, появились силы. Бард, не откладывая, позвал слугу – тот явился уже заспанный – и приказал к утру готовиться к отъезду, потом ополоснулся в купальне и отправился спать – и спал так крепко и спокойно, как не спал уже давно.

***

Владыка, конечно, не отказал. Когда Бард с караваном прибыли к границе Мирквуда, их уже ждал посыльный из дворца. Кратчайшими тропами, но с максимальными предосторожностями для хворого королевича, их доставили ко дворцу и провели прямо в отведённые для гостей покои. Барду дали полчаса, чтобы привести себя в порядок, затем один из придворных доложил, что Трандуил ожидает Барда в малом тронном зале. 

Лицо владыки Лихолесья было спокойным, только между бровей залегла складка. Он знаком остановил открывшего было рот Барда:

\- Я всё знаю. Как ты посмел сомневаться во мне, Бард, Король Дейла? 

Обращённый к Барду взгляд, казалось, прожигал насквозь. В ответ тот только молча развёл руками.

\- Завтра – полнолуние, - продолжал Трандуил. – Я сам отведу твоего сына к источнику. Завтра его сила возрастёт, и Лес излечит мальчика. Не о чем беспокоиться. 

\- Прости, - склонил голову Бард. – Я так устал от этой лихорадки. Я не должен был сомневаться в тебе, Владыка.

Трандуил молча взмахнул рукой, отпуская посетителя. Бард вышел из его покоев, не поднимая головы.

***

Наутро после посещения источника лихорадка отступила: ушёл чахоточный жар, разгладилось лицо молодого принца, он ровно дышал и безмятежно спал. Отец заглянул к нему утром, убедился, что дело пошло на поправку, и мучился теперь лишь одной мыслью: как отблагодарить Лесного Владыку. Может, потому и не обращался он ранее за помощью, что знал: помочь он поможет, но что может ему предложить взамен Бард? Никаких сокровищ людей не хватит, чтобы отплатить за спасённую жизнь даже одного человека, будь он хоть трижды принц…

Бард стоял у окна в комнате сына и смотрел на залитый солнечным светом Лес. Несмотря на август, дни всё ещё стояли жаркие – Лето никак не хотело уступать место своей соседке-Осени. Ещё Бард чувствовал, что нужно как-то отблагодарить Лес, но с какой стороны подобраться к этой задаче, он просто не представлял… Да, он знал несколько целительских заклятий, мог уговорить рыбу подняться из глубин Долгого озера или заговорить оружие, но сейчас любое из этих умений было без надобности. Люди уже много десятилетий жили на берегах Долгого озера, но Лес всегда оставался вотчиной эльфов, и люди предпочитали не соваться сюда без крайней необходимости, охотились разве что на вышедших из-под сени Леса животных. Потому теперь Бард понятия не имел, на каком языке разговаривать с этой Силой, излечившей его сына, да и услышит ли она его вообще.

Размышления его прервал Трандуил, пришедший лично проверить состояние своего вчерашнего подопечного. Бард, не говоря ни слова, смотрел, как тот подошёл к постели, положил руку на лоб его сына, послушал пульс, а потом просто стоял, глядя словно бы сквозь тело юноши. Наконец удовлетворённо кивнул – и словно бы только теперь заметил стоявшего у окна Барда, подошёл, но Бард, внезапно смутившись, снова отвернулся к окну. Мысль о неоплатном долге жгла изнутри и мешала пробиться наружу словам. Трандуил подошёл почти вплотную, так, что Бард ощутил идущую от него Силу. Не нарушая тишины, Трандуил протянул руку ладонью вверх, Бард посмотрел на него через плечо и, дождавшись короткого кивка, положил руку на его ладонь. Трандуил обхватил его кисть длинными пальцами и повернулся к двери, увлекая его за собой.

Они прошли бесконечными длинными коридорами и вышли из дворца через узкую дверь. Оглянувшись, Бард увидел только едва различимую полоску на склоне холма, да и та пропала, когда дверь захлопнулась. Трандуил снова не стал брать с собой ни свиты, ни верховых животных. Как он объяснил Барду позже, «на поклон к Лесу ходят пешком». Они шли по Лесу около двух часов, не встретив по пути никого, кроме птиц и лесного зверья. Когда они подошли к высокому холму где-то в глубине Леса – Бард давно перестал следить за дорогой, знал только, что двигались они на северо-запад – солнце уже перевалило за полдень. 

Всё также молча Трандуил сошёл с тропы и почти исчез в сени деревьев. Бард шагнул за ним – и не увидел его. Он стоял среди окружавших холм молодых берёзок и беспомощно озирался по сторонам. Трандуил не появился до темноты. Бард давно устроился на высокой мягкой траве среди берёз и даже успел вздремнуть. Он проснулся оттого, что лицо его заливали холодные лучи полной луны. Лунный свет казался плотным – открой рот, и почувствуешь на языке вкус лунного молока. Он протянул руки, подставляя их под лучи – и через какое-то время увидел на ладонях перламутровые капли, что переливались всеми цветами радуги. Словно спрашивая совета, он обратил взор к Луне, но ночное светило молчало. Тогда он поднёс руки к лицу и слизал лунные капли – и упал без чувств. Ему приснился сон, в котором дул зелёный ветер – и он знал, что с ним говорит сам Лес. Точнее, Лес проникал в его тело и душу, будто хотел рассмотреть его как следует внутри и снаружи. Бард стоял неподвижно, позволяя Лесу проделывать с ним то, что считает нужным – слишком многим он был обязан этой Силе: своей любовью и жизнью своего сына.

Когда он очнулся, из него словно ушло что-то важное, но при этом прикосновение Леса излечило все душевные раны и принесло блаженное спокойствие. Повинуясь безмолвному приказу, Бард вышел из-под деревьев к холму. Скоро должно было рассвести, но пока Лес освещала лишь полная Луна. Однако здесь, у холма, казалось, что на его вершине находится ещё один источник света. Медленно подняв голову, Бард увидел на холме освещённую Луной – нет, светящуюся изнутри фигуру, в которой он узнал Лесного Владыку. Тот, казалось, связывал собой бескрайнее ночное небо и возвышающийся посреди вековечного леса холм. Бард стоял и смотрел, но Трандуил не шевелился, поглощённый обрядом. 

Бард почувствовал себя лишним: он не знал смысла происходящего на холме обряда, не понимал языка, на котором Трандуил общается с Небом, Землёй и Лесом. Он постоял ещё с полчаса, вглядываясь в высокую фигуру на холме, потом раздражённо махнул рукой – и пошёл прочь из Леса.

Больше при жизни Барда они не виделись.


End file.
